


Find Your Way Home

by cre8ivsparq



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Bad Seafood, Boat, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!P, G!P Waverly, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, fic prompt, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8ivsparq/pseuds/cre8ivsparq
Summary: Waverly was shipwrecked and lost all memory. She didn't even know her name. She woke up in the hospital in and out of consciousness from not just the dehydration but the injuries sustained from the wreck itself. In the hospital a beautiful nurse takes care of Waverly helping her to heal and bring her back to a state of normalcy. As time passes she falls for the redhead named Nicole....This is their story.Based on the Clexacon fic prompt 2019. Their on a boat (Dom), one of them has amnesia (Em), and something with bad seafood (Kat, not going to be major)





	Find Your Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a G!P fic so if that's not your thing than don't read. 
> 
> It's also a Waverly G!P, cuz I'm tired of the Nicole dic fics. Ooooook, I get the why's with all of those fics. Trust me I love and read them too. But have you seen Waverly? She's buff as hell, drinks whiskey straight, loves shotguns and flamethrowers, always down for a fight, not afraid to punch a bitch in the face who comes on to her girl, and initiates sex like a vixen. I mean really! Just cuz she's a smol doesn't mean she can't be packing. Girl deserves her own dic fic. Plus Nicole is a damn softy, and when she's in her civies she looks more femme than Waverly. 
> 
> This is just a quick one shot based off of the Clexacon prompt. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also sex is definitely in this fic. So yeah, be prepared for that.

Waverly vaguely heard sounds around her. They seemed louder than the usual seagulls and waves rolling around. Of course she wasn't sure if they were real or not. She was in and out of consciousness. Her throat like sand. Everything around her smelled like bad seafood and she was sure she would puke if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for days. Her vision blurred and full of lies so much that she decided to stop opening them. Every day she thought she saw land or a ship or even a plane but in the end it was nothing. She was tired. So, so tired. She knew she was dying. It was only a matter of time. She didn't know how she got to where she was, or even who she was. She did understand the concept of death and that she was knocking on its door. It seemed comforting compared to what she was dealing with now. She felt heavy wind roll over her and a loud _thump thump thump thump thump_. She thought it was the last of her heart beats as her consciousness slowly faded away.

When she next woke she heard beeping. Strange beeps constantly happening. Her eyes slowly opened and there seemed to be a figure there but it was all shadows. Voices were muffled and then soon a light was piercing in her eyes. More muffled sounds came out but she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore before she drifted off again.

She woke again to the same strange beeping sound once more. This time she could make out colors. White, so much white everywhere, on the walls, on the people around her, on the curtains, everything seemed so white. I _must be in a hospital,_ she thought. One of the figures looked over and noticed her conscious again and moved over to stick that damn light in her eyes again, blinding her.

"Mz. Earp, can you hear me? Do you know what day it is? Do you know where you are? How are you feeling?" He rambled on and on with these questions and all she could think of was how much her throat hurt.

"Water." She hoarsed out.

"Certainly. Nurse, bring Mz. Earp some water please. I need to ask you some questions please. To assess the damages done. You were out there for a long time Mz. Earp."

When the water came she drank it like it was the first sip she had ever had. She drank it all in seconds. "Can I have more please." They obliged the woman until she finally had her fill.

"Mz. Earp, can you..."

"Who?" Waverly questioned. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what ma'am?"

"Whatever that thing is. Misserp. Or whatever." She looked at them questioningly as the Dr's in the room started to look around at each other with concern.

"I'm sorry, let me start with something else then. What is your name." She looked at them and thought as hard as she could but nothing was there.

"I, I don't know." The Doctor’s looked sadly at her and started to go over what happened to her and the state of her injuries to the best of their knowledge.

Waverly had gone out on a fishing expedition with a few of her buddies from work. A fun adventure deep sea fishing for a week out in the deep blue sea fishing for large game like Shark, Marlin, Mahi and more. They left from the Florida coast on a huge private charter for the adventure of a lifetime. They had been on the trip for 4 days already when a freak storm developed in the Atlantic while everyone was sleeping devastating the small craft they were on. The boat was ripped to shreds, the captain had tried to wake every one up to help lock down the boat but the waves were already so rough. One of Waverly's friends was lost overboard, another impaled by a rod. The riggings and trawls were torn off taking most of the shelter with it. Waverly had been the last to try and get up out of the cabin and was thrown about knocking into one of the tables hard breaking her ribs, then she was hit hard in the head with a tool box knocking her unconscious. Once she came to she realized that nothing was left of the boat top side leaving her to bake in the sun and the ship was taking in water. Considering she had been at sea for a long time it was a miracle the boat didn't sink as when she was found she was hanging off the side with her waist in water almost dead from dehydration.

Waverly just stared at the Doctors as they went over everything as if she was watching some movie instead of it being her life. She had broken ribs, a concussion, dehydration, amnesia, two dead friends and her name was Waverly Earp. Great. Just great. They told her they needed to keep her here for observation for some time and that she had a very concerned sister that wanted to see her. Waverly was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do with all of this information.

"Is it ok if I just sleep. I don't really know who she is and all of this is just a lot for me right now. I just, I don't know." Waverly started to get visibly upset in front of the Doctors and cry. They let her know that they understood but that seeing a familiar face might help her remember things. Amnesia patients need to be around familiar things in order to heal. That it is normal to be apprehensive or afraid, but this is her sister. She didn't want any of this. Her head was pounding like a locomotive, her throat started to hurt again, and her ribs were burning from sitting to long. "I don't care! I don't want to see anyone. I just want to be alone. Leave me alone." Waverly hated the concern and pity on the Doctors faces as they said they will give her time as they walked out. She cried herself to sleep wishing she had never been rescued in the first place.

When she woke there was a nurse she hadn't seen before gently rubbing her feet at the end of the bed. It felt heavenly. She didn't even realize the tension she had in her body that was slowly being released by the wonderful touches being given by the nurse. She didn't want to startle he so she pretended to still be asleep as the nurse was concentrating at her task at hand.  She slightly peeked through her lashes at how beautiful the nurse was at the end of her bed. She was tall and lithe, porcelain skin, with long shoulder length auburn hair. She was an absolute vision. Her strong hands were doing things to Waverly she could no longer ignore as she hit a certain spot that elicited a moan from the brunette that shot her face up to hers. The nurse smiled at the woman with the most beautiful dimpled smile she has ever seen. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, as the heart monitor seemed to let her know, at the soft brown eyes currently melting her heart as they bore through her looking straight into her soul.

"Well hello sleepy head. I guess you're enjoying what I'm doing." Waverly couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck.

"Um...yeah. Its really nice. Thank you. I didn't know the hospital had these kind of services." Waverly went to sit wincing at her sore ribs as she went to fast.

"Hey there, lets not get ahead of ourselves ok. The bed can move with you so you don't over exert yourself. You've been through a lot." Her voice sounded like the most beautiful song she had ever heard as the woman moved closer to her pushing her to lie back down ever so gently. A waft of the woman's perfume hit her nostrils and something else, a scent of her maybe, it smelled of vanilla. A scent that seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it. The nurse adjust the bed so that Waverly was sitting up with the bed's assistance.

"Thank you." Waverly couldn't stop staring into the big beautiful brown eyes as she started to move down to plump pink lips as well. A strange sensation was coming over Waverly that she hadn't felt before, it was in her nether regions as she was fantasizing about the nurse in front of her.

"Oh, um. Maybe you should have your privacy." The nurse looked over and a blush came to her cheeks nodding over to the southern end of Waverly's sheets. Waverly couldn't understand what she meant until she looked down herself to a small tent under the sheets. Waverly's eyes went wide as she went to cover herself. There were a lot of things she was trying to grasp but she did know she had a penis, even though she was passed out a lot and had a catheter in her the last thing she thought she could get right now was an erection.

"I'm so sorry. I don't. I'm sorry. I. I don't. I didn't. I'm." The nurse put a gentle hand on the frantic woman trying to calm her down looking at her with soft eyes.

"It's ok. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I can go ask the Doctor  if its ok to pull out your catheter so you can take care of that. Does that sound alright with you?" Waverly just sat there face as red as an apple holding onto her member with her mouth wide open trying to grasp how this woman could be so calm and kind to her in this moment. The nurse just continued to search in her eyes, understanding that she needed to make the decision for her giving her a soft smile as she went to go find the Doctor.

Waverly fell back on the bed still holding her dick."Why the hell did you have to start working now!" She talked to her member. Groaning as her embarrassment continued to linger.

Soon the Doctor and the beautiful nurse came in. The Doctor asking if Waverly felt that she could stay conscious enough to use the facilities or a bed pan on her own. She stated she was, so the Doctor took the tube out which burned like hell fire killing her erection effectively. Thank goodness. The Doctor left, but the gorgeous nurse stayed.

"How are you feeling? I know the catheter is uncomfortable."

Waverly scoffed as she massaged her very sore dick discretely under the sheets, "That's one way of putting it." She grumbled.

"Do you want to try and stand up. You've been lying down for some time, so walking will be a struggle for you. I can help you." She looked at Waverly with that soft smile and eyes again that let her know everything would be alright and that she could be trusted. She didn't know how this woman could fill her with such promise with just a look but it was the best she's felt since being rescued.

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok. Let's start slow. I'm going to put the railing down on this side. Let me get the bags on a roller first. I'll be right back." She smiled that dimpled grin again that always had Waverly smiling right back like an idiot. She quickly returned situating the woman to get her ready to try and stand. "Grab on to my shoulder, yep just like that. ok. Now let scooch you off. Ok. Now stand up." Waverly went to stand and faltered a bit falling into the red head landing her left hand on her breast to catch herself accidentally. Once she realized what she was holding onto she quickly moved it.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. I'm so so sorry." Waverly panicked for the second time today. Why did she screw up around this woman so much.

The woman smiled laughing a bit, "It's ok, like I said, its nothing I haven't had happen to me before." She said it with a wink as she righted Waverly to stand up. Waverly blushed yet again and found herself having to look away praying she wouldn't get hard again. Waverly could stand but she realized how wobbly her legs were and decided she needed to sit before they gave out.

"I need to sit um...I uh. I don't even know your name."

"Its ok. Let's have you rest. My name is Nicole by the way. Nicole Haught." Waverly had to smirk at that, of course her name is Hot.

"Hot huh?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Yes, H-A-U-G-H-T, Haught"

"Ah, I see." Waverly just giggled.

"Trust me, I've heard it all before."

"I'm sure you have nurse Haught." Waverly winked at her stirring a blush from the red head.

Nicole cleared her throat, "So now that the sleepy head is awake you will be doing physical therapy to get those legs working again so we can get you home. The Doctors will check up on your ribs and concussion from time to time, but those heal in time. You will also be seeing a therapist for your amnesia. It would really help if you saw your sister too. I know you can't remember her, but imagine her? She _does_ remember you and she was very worried about you."

"I can imagine. I'm just not ready yet." Waverly looked off out the window taking in everything the nurse said. "Nicole."

"Yes."

"Will I still see you?"

She laughed, "You will see me everyday. I'm your nurse. I'm going to take care of you every day." Waverly couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing this beautiful woman every day.

"Good." The two women smiled at each other. Waverly wondered if this woman was seeing anyone, if maybe when her life was somewhat normal if she could ask her out. She was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman she had seen, or at least she thinks she's seen. What does she know. "Oh, uh Nicole."

"Yes Waverly?" The way she says her name brings an instant calm over her like a warm blanket. As if its a warmth she's missed for so long, as if its familiar again, but she still can't place why.

"How long have I been out, or gone, or both I guess. How long have I been away?"

"Two months." Nicole said it sadly with concern for the woman. Waverly just looked at her blankly.

Two months. Does she even have a life to go back to after two months? She apparently has a sister. Does she have a house? Does she still have her job? Does she have friends? Does she have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Is she married even? All of these thoughts overwhelmed Waverly and the tears started to fall again uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand rubbing soothing circles in her palm. It helped calmed her anxiousness as the tears started to slowly calm to a halt. Waverly looked up to those soft brown eyes yet again that had so much care and concern for her.

"Do you have to go?"

"No, no I can stay if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Nicole sat next to Waverly on the bed rubbing circles in her hand until the smaller woman fell asleep.

\------

As the days went on Nicole would always be there taking Waverly to her appointments within the hospital- physical therapy, therapy, any Doctor's. She would take her outside on the grounds for fresh air and to the cafeteria for coffee. Sometimes they would watch a terrible show on TV or Nicole would read her something from a book she was into. Waverly's favorite thing though was bath time. Nicole really did take care of Waverly. Since her ribs were cracked and she was learning how to walk she couldn't stand in the shower, she could sit in her wheelchair and shower in the handicap bathroom, but her room didn't have one in it and by the time Waverly was done she just couldn't be bothered going down the hall. That's at least the lie she told them when she found out Nicole would be the one to sponge her body down. She knew she would go to hell for it, but she didn't care. She loved to feel Nicole's hand all over her body. She didn't touch her everywhere unfortunately, only her back and legs. Her intimate parts and torso were reachable by her so she still had to do it. Still, she was always thrilled every time Nicole went over her ass with the sponge, she swears she took extra time there. At least in her mind she did. Nicole would always be so kind and massage her back before she washed her down too. Honestly, if she wasn't married she was going to marry her the second she could. Who wouldn't want a woman like that.

"You ready for your bath?"

"Yeah."

"You know, your standing and walking really well the therapist said." Waverly innerly chastised her physio, the traitor. How could he tell Nicole! "I'm pretty sure you can shower all on your own now. Also I checked with the Doctors too, they said your range of motion is back in your torso so you can twist again even though there is some discomfort." _Is everyone against me today_ , Waverly thought.

"Uhhhh did they?"

"Yes, they did." Nicole said as she wheeled Waverly to her room." They let me know because you'll be leaving soon Waves." Waverly's heart almost stopped at the thought of never seeing Nicole again. They had spent every day together for the past month. Talking about anything and nothing, spending hours on end together. Everything about Nicole felt right to her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, her smell, all of it made her feel like a normal person, as if she really was Waverly Earp. She couldn't place it but Nicole made her feel like she was home that she was where she belonged. She was happy and she never wanted to leave her, the thought caused her heart to ache with so much sadness that it was worse than any pain she had gone through recently. She had to ask the red head for her number. She had to keep seeing this woman that made her heart light a fire within. Was she in love with her? She hasn't even kissed her yet. Is that possible? As Nicole wheeled Waverly inside and she walked over to her bed she turned to look at Nicole. The red head smiled her warm smile, dimples on full display. Waverly just sighed knowing that a kiss wasn't necessary to tell her that yes, she was indeed in love with this beautiful woman.

Thankfully she was single. Waverly did find that out a couple weeks ago. She noticed a necklace around the red heads neck that she didn't see before. She asked her about it so Nicole pulled it out to show her. Around the simple gold chain was two wedding bands. Curious, Waverly asked her if it was her parents, she shook her head no. She told her it was hers and her wife's. Waverly at first swallowed with dread thinking she would never be able to be with her as she is married. She asked why she had both of them instead of wearing them. She told her that her wife was long gone. That sadly the only thing she had left of her was her ring. A tear ran down the nurses's cheek as she told her the story. Waverly's heart ached for her. She wanted to kiss and love her until her pan was gone. She never wanted to see her upset. If Waverly could she would spend the rest of her life trying to see how many times she could see those dimples.

 "Do you know when they're releasing me?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Wow. That's super quick." Waverly couldn't believe it.

"Your sister is coming tomorrow as well. She needs to go over some things with you. Since you live together she felt it best that you at least speak to one another."

Waverly's eyes bugged out of her head. "We live together!"

The red head sighed. "Waverly your sister has been trying to talk to you for awhile now. You can't be surprised by any of this because you chose to shut her out." She said sternly looking disappointingly at the woman. Waverly ducked her head not liking the disapproving look she was receiving. Its not like she didn't want to meet her anymore, its just that she wanted to spend all of her time with Nicole. She didn't want to leave the bubble they were in. It was her own private heaven.

"Take of your clothes while I get the water ready." Nicole smiled as she went into the bathroom.

Waverly disrobed, her nipples instantly became hard. She felt the heat going between her thighs. She pushed down on her member trying to quell the interest knowing the redheads hands would be on her for the last time. She laid down on her stomach anticipating the red heads return. She came into the room and started her routine as usual. First she started out by massaging her shoulders and back, which earned happy moans from the brunette today as she worked extra hard in therapy. Waverly thought she heard a gasp but Nicole didn't seem to hesitate with her hands at all. She washed her back as she normally did and Waverly sighed in the pleasure she was receiving to her skin.

"Ok, turn over." Waverly did as she was told laying her gown over her front to cover herself. Nicole went to clean her calves and thighs as she usually did. Waverly didn't think anything of it until she felt Nicole wipe the sponge higher up her thigh towards her pelvis. She felt her gown move off of her member as Nicole started to clean her there. First her shaft then softly picking it up to get her scrotum. Waverly laid stiff as a board not breathing. She couldn't believe Nicole was touching her there. She didn't understand after all of the time's that she could have touched her and didn't that she decided to do it today. Especially when she knew Waverly could actually clean herself. Nicole was delicate and meticulous in her movements, making sure to get every inch of her there.

"Nicole." Waverly finally whispered out. She knew the only reason she wasn't hard was because she was in complete shock at what was going on.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all clean." She said so matter of factly, as if Waverly should have just known that. Just like the sky is blue and the grass is green. She dipped the cloth in the pan again wringing it out as she moved her robe more reveling her plump breasts and stiff nipples. Nicole continued to wipe up her abdomen through her sternum and around each breast. Her face was soft showing no emotion, her eyes covered every inch of Waverly's body as the sponge did. As if she was storing it to memory for a future need. Waverly continued to lay there trying every thing she could to not get turned on by this. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she wouldn't be surprised if Nicole could feel it. She started to form beads of sweat on her brow as her body 's initial reaction of shock was wearing off and desire was setting in. All of Waverly's senses were on overload, vanilla invaded her nostrils, the warmth of the sponge danced over her skin leaving trails of fire behind it, her eyes couldn't stop staring at the beauty of Nicole before her. She couldn't take this torture anymore. She grabbed Nicole's hand stilling her movements. Brown eyes met Hazel as Waverly sat up to meet her. She searched Nicole's eyes for any hesitation for what she was going to do. Seeing none she closed the hairs breadth distance to kiss the woman that had captivated her from the moment she saw her.

When their lips met Waverly thought she was going to pass out. Not because her lips were soft, not because it was passionate, not because it was better than she could have ever imagined, because it was all of that together and it was Nicole. It was soft, slow, and sweet just like Nicole had been with her these many weeks. When a moan escaped the red heads throat Waverly deepened the kiss more needing to taste the woman. She pulled at her bottom lip earning a gasp from the red head then she ran her tongue over it sliding it easily inside her mouth as Nicole grabbed her face to deepen it more. Waverly grabbed at Nicole's hips to bring her flush against her body on the bed. Having all of her weight on her made her heart burst with joy. Desire running throughout her body, every nerve ending dancing with electricity. Goosebumps are all over her skin. She was alive, Nicole was in her mouth and all over her body. It was pure heaven. Nicole kept moaning into Waverly's mouth sending vibrations to her heart through to her soul.

Something started to happen as they laid there lost in their lust filled haze. As Waverly kissed Nicole pictures started to form in her head. Pictures and feelings. She remembered feeling this way before. Being this happy. Being this in love. Kissing someone like this before. It seemed so distant but it was there. As if it was a feeling of deja vu. Waverly pulled back trying to shake the feeling so she could stay in this moment with Nicole but it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong? is this to much. Did I go to far?" Nicole got up backing away.

"No, no." Waverly moved to grab her hand forgetting that she was naked. "Please, God no. That was amazing. Beyond amazing. I really, really like you Nicole." Waverly smiled and Nicole did too blushing at the admiration.

"Then?"

"Its just. I don't know. I remembered something. I can't really tell what though. But I remembered being happy. Being in love with someone. As if I was married or something. I'm not really sure though. I think I was really in love with them though." Waverly sat there thinking hard trying to recall their face or what they looked like.

"Do you think your still married? Maybe you're still in love with them." Waverly's eyes shot up to meet Nicole's. The thought of not being with Nicole terrified her. She didn't know this person but she did know Nicole. She knew that she only wanted Nicole. How could she try to be with someone else when here she is in love with Nicole.

"I hope not." It was a simple truth.

"Waverly. How can you say that. I'm sure they're worried sick about you too." Nicole came over brushing chestnut curls behind her ear so she could look down into hazel eyes.

"Well they haven't tried to contact me so I guess not. Plus. I don't know how to be with someone I don't know when the person I really want is standing here, right in front of me." Nicole smiled down at Waverly before leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

"Well, talk to your sister and see what she says I guess." Nicole shrugged. "You should probably put some clothes on before someone walks in here." Nicole smirks.

"Maybe you should dress me." Waverly quirks. Nicole raises an eyebrow at her playfulness but goes along with it. She finds her robe and comes over to wrap it around her tying it in the back before patting her ass and kissing her softly on the neck earning a hum from the brunette.

"Nicole."

'Hmmmmm." The red head was still giving soft kisses to the brunettes shoulders.

"I'd like to keep seeing you after this. Can I have your number? Maybe ask you out on a proper date. Once I see if I even have any money to." They both chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Waverly turned into the taller women's arms bringing her down for a searing kiss. When they pulled away they laid their foreheads together "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Big day with the sister remember."

"Yeah." They kissed one more time before Nicole left for the evening. Waverly could hardly sleep thinking of the red head's lip on hers. Even more the memories that seemed to seep back into her brain. fuzzy and muddled but lingering. She hoped there was no one waiting for her. If there was she would end it. The only one for her now was Nicole.

\--

Nicole was sitting with Waverly as they waited for her sister to show up. They allowed Waverly to put on scrubs so that she was more appropriate when they met. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she wanted to throw up her breakfast and was sure she would have if it wasn't for Nicole rubbing circles in her palm. No matter what Nicole always knew how to calm her down. She was her calming port and she was happy to have her here for this. She did always wonder how Nicole just seemed to instinctually know how to calm her , but she chalked it up to being an excellent nurse.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

In walked a thin woman, rugged but gorgeous, hair like a mare with a Hollywood stylist, leather everything, and steel blue eyes.

"Hey baby girl." The woman said.

Waverly stood up looking at her. "WYNONNA!" Waverly ran to the older woman crashing against her hard hugging all of the air out of her.

"I need to breath Waves." She released her vice grip only enough for her to breath but held the embrace. Waverly of course remembered her sister Wynonna instantly. All of her childhood memories came flooding back to her like a bomb went off in her brain. Her big sister that protected and loved her their whole lives. The one who fought anyone off when they found out she was a bit different. The one who shot their father when she was tired of him beating them half to death. The one who raised them when their mama left. Wynonna was everything to Waverly.

"I love you Nonna." Was all she got out before she started to sob in her sisters arms. Wynonna just held on to her letting her get it out, telling her it will be ok, that they will figure things out, all is fine, she's here now, she's alive, she loves her. They stayed like this for some time until Waverly could compose herself. "I'm so sorry I took this long to see you." Waverly hiccuped.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. Besides. I knew you could never forget this." Wynonna pointed to herself and wiggled her eyebrows. Waverly just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I just knew you when I saw you. I just remembered our childhood and how fucked up it was. All the shit Daddy did and Mama leaving it just all came back like a locomotive."

"More like a train wreck."

"Yeah." They both held hands and looked down at the floor solemnly remembering their fucked up lives.

"Hey, those days are long gone baby girl. I mean long gone. You're 34 years old. You know that right?"

"Well, no I didn't." She looked at Wynonna sadly.

"So how far did this train of memories go just now?" Waverly looked over to see Nicole stand up to join them. "Oh, Nonna this is Nicole. She's my nurse. She's been helping me through a lot of this."

Wynonna looked over at Nicole eyeing her. "Your nurse?" She questioned.

"Yes Nonna. Why?" Waverly didn't understand why she would ask something like that when it was obvious she was.

"Humpf, well gee I don't know, she seems pretty hot for a nurse. Definitely your type too. Jump her yet?"

"NONNA!" Waverly hit her sister hard as she blushed profusely at the same time mouthing a 'sorry' to Nicole. Nicole just smiled and blushed back at the brunette as they stared into each others eyes.

Wynonna snorted. "Nurse, riiiight."

"Nonna, I swear to God." Waverly growled out through clenched teeth. She threw her hands up in mock defeat.

"Whatever you say baby girl. Anyway, how far back does your memory go right now." Waverly thought about that. Thinking of who she remembers. She remembers her shitty family history,  the town coming against the Earps, Gus and Curtis having to take them in, the Nedley's and the Gardner's being the nice families to them, high school and she remembers working at Shorty's after high school but that's it.

"Just after high school. Not real far after though. I remember working at Shorty's bar after going to school, but that's it. Everything before that though."

"Well, its a start I guess. Don't worry baby girl, once we get you back to the homestead maybe things will come back to you."

"We still live at the homestead."

"Uhhhh...well sort of. Yes and no. You do for sure. I come and go you could say. You know me. Not much to stick around in one place."

"You will now though right?"

"Yeah baby girl. I'm here for you." Waverly embraced her sister feeling so much comfort knowing who she is and where she came from. Although it was a shitty story it was at least her story. It was her life.

"Oh! Nonna.One more thing. Am I married? Or like in a relationship or something." Waverly looked at her sister biting her lip doing her best to not look at Nicole.

"You were yeah. Once. It ended." That's all she said and to be honest that's all Waverly cared to hear. She looked over to Nicole with a huge smile. Nicole smile wasn't the same and seemed different but it was a small smile at least. A smile of hope.

\--

Things seemed to go pretty smoothly with Waverly's first week back home. She remembered the homestead well enough, even though their had been a lot of remodeling done over the years. She definitely had money since she owned her own company and Wynonna ran it while she was away in the hospital. Wynonna had also paid the two families what she could for the loss of their husbands. They actually didn't want money from Waverly's company knowing how kind she was and good she treated them over the years. They also knew Waverly was hurt and had been hospitalized herself. The boating company in Florida was insured and they were already paid handsomely, but Wynonna insisted on giving them money anyway. Wynonna also had hired two new employees she felt came as close in qualifications as the two that had passed. Overall Waverly was impressed with how Wynonna handled the business. Considering it was hard for her to get into it right away as it seemed like Greek to her. She couldn't run a business she had no idea how to run, so Wynonna said she would gladly keep running it for a nominal fee. Waverly just laughed and said sure. Considering Waverly's bank account she didn't really care what her fee was. Waverly had a _lot_ of money. Selling ancient artifacts apparently was a good business. Wynonna said she would need her help with translations of documents, which thankfully Waverly still knew all of her languages so that was easy enough to keep her busy.

What really had Waverly happy was all of the time she had to spend with Nicole. She talked on the phone with Nicole as much as she could when Nicole wasn't working and took her out at night. Waverly did check to make sure it was ok that she did this. She knows it was her job to be around her every day and now the she isn't obligated she didn't want to assume that she actually wanted to keep being around her. Nicole laughed at her insecurities letting the brunette know that she was never in fact obligated to be around her every day. That she chose to be around her every day. Waverly beamed at that revelation kissing the red head senseless that night asking her to be her girlfriend which the red head happily said yes to.

The brunette was happy. Part of her may be missing but she didn't seem to care. She had her sister, her home, her business and her girl. As far as Waverly Earp was concerned she didn't need anything else. Well, except she really needed Wynonna to get out of the house because tonight she was going to sleep with Nicole for the first time.

"Ugh, Nonna come on. I told you this last week. I need your ass out of the house tonight." Wynonna was on the couch in her underwear watching the Bachelor reruns drinking from a whiskey bottle.

"Why baby girl. Haught to trot coming over?"

"YES! I told you this twice already! Please get out and find somewhere else to crash."  With that last statement Wynonna looked over the couch at her sister who was frantically running around cleaning  and freshening everything up around her.

"Hmmmmm, Is someone trying to get laid tonight?" Wynonna said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Ugh, yes Nonna now get up and get out. Please."

"Ew. And I'm happy for you baby girl. Get that Haught crotch."

"I love her Nonna." Waverly stopped running around to look at her sister sincerely.

"I know you do baby girl." Wynonna said with conviction before she went to change and leave. The timer dinged in the kitchen to let Waverly know the food was ready. She finished cleaning up straightened herself out making sure she looked sexy and fuckable for the occasion. She wore her best skinny jeans making sure to show her bulge and ass off. She paired it with a button up tank top that showed ample cleavage and her toned arms. She had light make up with her hair pulled back in a braid to make sure later when she was on top of Nicole inside her she could see her. The thought sent a shiver down her spine all the way to her cock making it twitch in anticipation.

Wynonna gave her sister a kiss as she left.

"I'm off to Doc's baby girl "

"Ok Nonna. Give him my love. I love you."

As Waverly waited for Nicole to show she brought the dishware down, lit the candles and put on the music. A soft knock came to the door. Waverly was super nervous even though they had already been on a lot of dates and made out countless times. Waverly opened the door to Nicole in a stunning black dress. Her hair was cascading down the front of her face wrapping her in a red mane with dark eyeliner and pink lipstick on her plump lips. She couldn't really even form words as she just stared at her girlfriend openly admiring her.

"Nicole, wow. I mean just wow."

Nicole blushed. "Wow yourself handsome." Waverly moved to the side as she let her in. "Waves." The red head gasped at the sight in front of her. There was an incredible romantic setting set up at the dining room table. Candles lit, plates of hot food steaming across from one another, wine already poured, as Sade played over the speakers.

"I wanted tonight to be special." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand as she played with her fingers looking up at her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah. Any reason why?"

Waverly blushed shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, nothing in particular." Nicole just hummed eyeing her girlfriend knowing better than to believe that statement. "Shall we?" Waverly lead Nicole to her chair pulling it out for her scooching it in once she was settled to then lay her napkin on her lap.

"Thank you. So chivalrous." She winked at Waverly earning another blush from her. They enjoyed their dinner chatting about their day and Nicole going on and on about how good the meal was that Waverly made for her. Through the conversation they exchanged subtle glances, soft touches, and sweet smiles with one another. Waverly was becoming even more nervous as more food became scarce on their plates and the bottle of wine emptied out. She knew the moment was coming soon and she could feel the air shift around them as she set the dirty plates in the sink. Nicole blew out the candles on the table and they went to sit on the couch in front of the fire that was burning as they laced their fingers together staring deeply into one another's eyes.

"Baby." Waverly said softly.

"Hmmm." Nicole smiled sweetly at her girlfriend as they continued to play with their fingers in the heat of the fireplace.

"I love you. I really, really love you Nicole Rayleigh Haught." Waverly looked deeply into her girlfriends eyes and saw a single tear run down her cheek as she smiled. "Hey, that really wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." She reached over to catch the tear as Nicole grabbed her hand and started to kiss her palm. She moved down her palm to the small of her wrist, moving down her forearm to the crook of her elbow. Before she went further Waverly grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They kissed longingly for several minutes before Nicole pulled back.

"I love you too baby. So, so much. You have no idea, how much I truly love you." Waverly smiled wondering only a millisecond what she meant but letting it go before she slammed them together in a steamy kiss bringing their bodies flush together as she topped Nicole on the couch. She pulled her long legs around her hips as she started to ground into her center. The red head gasped between their kiss letting the brunette know she was doing a good job. As much as she wanted this to keep going she knew Nicole deserved better than this. Waverly stopped her ministrations and pushed herself off the red head holding her hand out for her to take. Her girlfriend gladly took it with a curious smile as Waverly lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

Once inside Waverly continued to kiss her girlfriend as she led her over to the bed backing her up until her knees hit making her buckle until she fell onto it. Waverly wedged her legs between her girlfriend as she ran her fingers through long red hair pulling to make the red head turn up into the searing kiss her girlfriend gave her. Tongues dueling for dominance as Waverly cupped her breast  thumbing her already hard nipple. Nicole gasped.

"Is this. Is this ok." Waverly wanted to make sure she wasn't overstepping a boundary.

"Yes. I want you Waverly. I've wanted you since the day I saw you. All of you." Waverly couldn't help but smile as she kissed her lover again. She took her dress off quickly before taking off her shirt and jeans moving back further in the bed. The heat and motion of their bodies aligning together for the first time sent shock waves through Waverly's body. Those familiar memories started to creep inside her head again but she wasn't going to let them interrupt this. Not now. Not when she finally had her love right where she wanted her most.

She kissed Nicole with all the passion and vigor she had within her. She ran her hands down her sides up to her breasts massaging them wanting more. She kissed down her jaw to her neck moving to her shoulder and sternum. Her fingers laced through her bra straps inching them down as she kissed down to the swells of her breasts. Memories hitting her harder again as this skin, this touch, this scent all felt so familiar to her. As if this is a taste her tongue has enjoyed for years. She gently reached behind Nicole's back to unclasp her bra to release her beautiful plump breasts removing the material. two light pink nipples stood at attention waiting for her watering mouth and she couldn't wait to oblige.

She ran her tongue around her soft supple nipple while she kneaded the other between her thumb and finger when she was hit again with a memory, this one couldn't be ignored. It hit her like a lightning rod. The taste of Nicole's skin, the specific sweetness of her nipples, how soft the skin was, how hard they get at her touch all of it came back in a flashback of rapid fire memories of the same instance. Waverly pulled back and shut her eyes for a minute. She knew it wasn't possible. Nicole is with her now. They were in love. Was this a fantasy.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Nicole sat up cupping Waverly's face as she continued to have her eyes shut tight. Her touch soothed her head as it always did. Easing her out of the maelstrom of her brain.

"Yeah, I just. I don't know. I felt like I was remembering something. Its nothing. Just. I really want to go back to you baby." Waverly smirked as she climbed back on Nicole before the red head could even get a word in kissing her hard again. Waverly's erection was growing the more she ground into the red head making her pant against her skin. She wanted to devour her lover in front of her. She has dreamed of this creamy skin for so long and she couldn't wait to be inside of it feeling every part of Nicole, her pussy wrapping around her cock cumming all over it. She went back to playing with her girlfriends breasts as Nicole moaned in appreciation. Nicole started to pull at Waverly's hair to bring her back up. Before she went to her lips Nicole asked for them to be naked.

As Nicole licked, sucked and nipped at her nipples the memories started to come back again. The scent of vanilla overwhelming her. The memory of being completely and utterly in love. Of having the most complete and happy life she could ever have. She was in love, she had a wife, she loved her with her entire being. Waverly stamped down these memories again as Nicole continued to worship her. She wanted to be present with her girlfriend. She loved her now. Whomever she was before didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered was the woman in front of her. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed to have control now. She stood up releasing Nicole's mouth from her nipple with a pop as she took off her boy shorts. Her erection smacking her stomach. She wasn't the tallest person nor did she have the biggest dick, but she was happy with her 8" cock, it did the job, what really mattered was her girth at 6", it was enormous by any standard size.

"I want to be inside you." Waverly eyes were predatory at best and Nicole was salivating for it. Her sex was dripping for her cock and she could smell her need. Waverly was hit hard again with memories, this time she could hear voices, dirty talk, the same predatory eyes, the scent of musk, the taste of pussy all over her, her cock rock hard like it was right now. Waverly growled through it grabbing her hard cock bringing it towards Nicole. She couldn't do this now, she needed her now, she wasn't going to stop this. She brought her head up to her clit and played with her pussy.

"Mmmm so wet, so juicy." She dipped her head listening to the obscene slurps as she stuck in her head and brought it out to play with her clit as Nicole's body went flush and her breathing became rapid. "Should I get a condom?"

"No, It's ok. I want you in me. I want you to come in me." Nicole said in a raspy needy voice.

Waverly looked at her curiously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just fuck me. I need you in me."

Waverly didn't need anymore permission as she slid her hard thick cock inside Nicole as the red head moaned loudly at how filled she became with the thick cock. Her tight pussy fluttering immediately around the huge shaft.

"Oh my God!" Nicole grabbed at Waverly's back scraping down it with her nails as she went balls deep inside beginning to thrust slowly. The vice grip her pussy had on her dick, the slurps of her pussy, the scent in the air, the warmth of her, all of it came at her at once and Waverly started to pump rapidly. Not because she wanted to fuck her hard, but because it all came back.

"Fuck Waverlyyy!!!" Oh my God!" Nicole was moaning and crying out in her name as the brunette pumped in her. Unbeknownst to Nicole, Waverly's eyes were strewn shut as every memory came back.

She remembered the first time she met Nicole at Shorty's when she came in with friends from school. She was a med student at the University in the city and they just couldn't help themselves with each other. They talked all night and exchanged numbers and never looked back since. Waverly was 22 then. The first time she slept with Nicole was above Shorty's in her little apartment she had. She fucked her so hard the whole bar knew and Wynonna never let her live it down. So many nights together, loving each other, promising each other, dreaming together, supporting one another. caring for the other. Nicole was her person and she was hers. She remembers their wedding night and how happy she was to of found her soul mate, her true love in life and how rare it was. She remembered Nicole becoming top surgeon in Calgary and her starting her business in ancient artifacts. They both were incredibly successful and happy, they were millionaires. Wynonna and Doc married and had Alice and Jameson, Waverly loved being an Aunt so much that she knew she wanted a family of her own. She brought it up to Nicole a lot over the years but Nicole's career came first and it started to grate on their marriage. Soon enough it came between them to the point that they stopped having sex, then stopped being intimate, stopped kissing and slept on opposite sides of the bed. Soon enough Nicole finally confronted Waverly and said that they should separate, Waverly was so heartbroken that Nicole could just give up and not fight for them. Nicole told her she already found an apartment in the city and moved out most of her things. Waverly couldn't believe the love of her life would choose her job over her, they could of worked it out, figured things out, but she made the decision without her. Waverly took her ring off and threw it at Nicole saying she wished she never met her before running out of the homestead. That was the last time Waverly saw Nicole until she woke up in the hospital after that trip. She took that trip two weeks after Nicole left.

"I remember. I remember. Your my wife. I love you Nicole. My wife. My wife." Waverly was crying as she continued to fuck Nicole and Nicole could only squeeze and hold onto Waverly tighter. She started to cry herself.

"Yes. Yes baby. I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Forever. For better or worse. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'll always be your wife. I love you Waverly Earp. Come inside me baby. I need you to."

Waverly raised her head with tears in her eyes questioning her wife's plea. She was met with hopeful brown eyes that had nothing but love in them as tears strained down her own cheeks..

"Are you sure."

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Waverly picked up her pace And Nicole grabbed onto her flesh as she cursed and came hard around her cock. "Fuck Nicole, so tight." Her walls clenched against her cock as she came hard and Waverly tried to keep thrusting as far as she could but Nicole was having an intense orgasm which had her restricted in movements. She thrusted in all she could until Nicole's pussy slowly let go of its vice grip on her dick . She pulled Nicole to the edge of the bed standing up putting Nicole's long legs up hooking each knee over her shoulder. She grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her at a rapid fire pace. Her nuts hurt she needed to release so badly. Her wife was so wet her sex dripped cum down to the floor she had cum so hard before. Waverly was so turned on and sensitive it was almost hard to even find a release. Of course Nicole had no issue finding her second orgasm as she screamed her release again but that stirred Waverly to pump in her harder this time. Pulling out as far as she could and slamming back in making sure to hit every sensitive spot she could for her love sending Nicole into her third orgasm before Waverly finally came and she came hard.

"Fuck baby. Unghhh Shiiiiiiit. NICOLE!!!"Waverly pumped her cock a few times as she came in her wife harder then she ever has in her life. She felt her stream of cum last long pumping for a good few minutes until her release was finished. She let her wife's legs go as she collapsed on top of her. Nicole grabbing her and bringing her close, her dick still inside of her still hard as she came down form her high.Waverly finally caught her breath but still couldn't feel like she could move her legs. Her wife was running her fingers through her hair as she kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm baby." Waverly said as her wife kissed into her hair.

"You back with me again baby?" Nicole giggled.

"I don't know." Waverly said.

"Waves, baby we need to talk."

"Right this second?" Waverly huffed into her wife's skin still spent from her furious orgasm.

"Do you want to sleep a bit baby?" Nicole still caressed her wife's back and hair.

"Mmm, yes. Sleep. I don't remember coming like that. Even in my flashbacks." Waverly was sleepily answering.

"You haven't baby. Not like that. Please come up the bed and get under the covers with me." Nicole pulled her wife hard knowing she would have never moved otherwise without her. Hearing her grunt in protest made her realize she had the right idea. Her cock finally released from her and ample cum spilled out of her wife leaving Nicole wishing she hadn't moved. She drew her wife close as they drifted into a deep sleep.

\-----

Waverly had the most vivid dreams of a life that was destroyed. A marriage ruined by threats of divorce. Her best friend and her soul mate gone in the blink of an eye. Why? Why didn't her wife, her love, her everything, want a family. Didn't they want it all. They spent countless nights dreaming of every detail of their lives together. They were together for 12 years and in the blink of an eye it was over due to a disagreement? Granted a big one, but did her wife lose all faith in them? That they could not overcome this like they overcame everything? When Wynonna had Alice with Doc something changed in both of them. Waverly knew she wanted to have children with her wife. She wanted to have her babies and have tiny Nicole's running around the homestead forever, growing up to be as smart and beautiful and amazing as the woman she loved with all of her heart. Nicole seemed terrified and Waverly couldn't get why. Nicole had every resource at her fingertips being the top surgeon in the region. They had enough money to buy a surrogates if they needed. She would never have to leave her job if that was the issue, but then it DID become the issue as Nicole stated she would only ever carry her children. Yet then she couldn't have children as she was to busy in her career and her job was too important. How could she leave the lives she saves day to day to have a child. Waverly was dumbstruck with her wife's words. It was like a stranger to her. She didn't know the woman in front of her anymore. They started to grow apart and argue constantly.Yet at the back of Waverly's mind she knew that Nicole would always be the one for her. That this was a bump in the road they needed to find a detour around. They were better than this and damnit she was going to figure it out.

When Nicole came in and said she was leaving Waverly wasn't prepared. She had a special week long excursion on a boat for just the two of them together to reconnect. Then her wife is there standing in front of her telling her she is leaving her. Her wife. Her Love. Her world. Her everything. They were to go away for a week on a small yacht off of Florida to go deep sea fishing in the middle of the Atlantic. They always loved to do adventurous things together and it had been a long time  since they took a vacation together. She hoped her and her wife could connect again on the trip in more ways than one. They hadn't had sex for months but they also hadn't even kissed for weeks. She craved her wife. God she missed everything about her. She's never loved anyone more than Nicole and she knew she never would. Nicole was her soul mate, it broke her heart that this was something that Nicole was shutting her out of. She was really trying to figure it out but every time she went to talk Nicole shut her down and left to go to the home office or off to work. Waverly was at a loss and cried endless nights in the phone with her sister explaining her problems. She knew Nicole better than she knew herself she thought, so this was the most confusing thing she has ever experienced in her life.

Now she's standing in their living room of their home with suitcases telling her she's leaving. Waverly is hysterical, crying and pleading her wife to stay. To talk to her, go to therapy, anything, but to please stay. Nicole is crying but she is still stoic, saying that this can't change and clearly they can't move past this. The only thing is to separate and hope that Waverly can find someone that will give her everything she wants.

"You give me everything Nicole. You do. I love you more than anything in this world. It's always been you baby. Please don't do this to me. To US!" Waverly is grabbing onto Nicole's shirt an absolute wreck trying to pull her wife into her arms to feel her, to hold her, to never let her go.

"You know this is where this was going Waves. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I want you to be happy and if you want a family you should have that. I don't want to keep you from that.

"You ARE my family Nicole. God baby. This is crazy. I will never love anyone the way I love you. I don't want anyone but you. Its always been us Nicole. Please!" Nicole ripped Waverly's hands from her shirt  whispering an I love you and I'm sorry before she retreated.

"Fuck you Nicole! Fuck you for doing this. You are a fucking coward. I wish I had never met you. Then I would never know what love like this feels like. I would never know what it feels like to have my heart ripped out of me." Waverly screamed as she took her wedding ring off and threw it at her wife as she ran out of the house herself before Nicole could leave driving off to her sisters. She couldn't bare to see Nicole leave her so she left first. It took her several days before she could even go home. The house seemed cold, unfamiliar even. Waverly was in the home for no more than 5 minutes before she had to run to the bathroom getting sick. She spent the rest of the day in bed crying holding Nicole's pillow close to her chest. The next day she asked her employees if they wanted to join her on her trip and they were elated to come. It was her business, if she wanted to close for a week she could. She went through the house taking down every photo of her and Nicole and packed them in a box and put them in the attic. She couldn't bare looking at anything that reminded her of her wife anymore. When she came back from the trip she would put the home up for sale as well.

\------

Waverly awoke with tears in her eyes from the memory of her last days before her trip, more like nightmare. Nicole hadn't slept and was running her fingers up and down her wife's back when she felt the tears hit her skin and her wife whimper.

"Hey, are you ok?" She said softly as she saw sad hazel eyes look up at her.

"You left me." Waverly hiccuped.

Nicole sighed heavily. "Yes. I did. Its the second worst thing I have ever done in my life. However it is my greatest regret."

"Second worst thing." Waverly was confused.

"Baby we really need to talk. Are you ready now?" Waverly sat up and Nicole did the same mirroring her.

"Yeah. I mean this is all really overwhelming for me right now. But yeah, if its what you need." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and started to rub her knuckles.

"No, you're right. I'm being selfish. I don't want to push anything right now. Do you have any questions?" Waverly thought for a moment.

"Well yeah actually. You were my nurse?" Nicole chuckled.

"Well, yes and no. I took a medical leave of absence to care for my wife. Being that I am the surgeon of the hospital you were in they allowed me to care for you. When they told me you were refusing to see Wynonna because you didn't want to deal with memories I thought the ruse of being your nurse would put you at ease. I couldn't bare not being able to see you and know you were ok."

"And Wynonna was ok with this?"

"Wynonna really can't control what I do. You're my wife. She was angry at first. She hated me for hurting you. But I talked to her and explained some things. She called me a lot of names under the sun, mainly that I was an idiot for not talking to you and that we belong together." Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "Which of course she is very right about. I was a fool for leaving you Waves. I love you more than anything. I should have never done that. I just. I don't know why I felt I couldn't talk to you. Why I thought leaving was the right thing to do. God what if you had died baby. You could have died and you would have thought I didn't love you." Nicole started to cry.

"Hey, I didn't, and we are here now. I fell in love with you all over again." Waverly laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Nicole laughed through her tears. "I can't believe you got hard when you saw me." They both blushed and laughed.

"What can I say. I think your hot Haught." Waverly said with an eyebrow wiggle as Nicole smacked her arm paired with an eye roll.

"Oh my God babe. You haven't said that in years..."

"You love it."

"I love you." Nicole looked longingly at her wife as she reached out to touch her face rubbing her thumb over her cheek to her lips. "I can't believe I almost lost you forever." She whispered. Waverly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over so that she was in her lap wrapping her long legs around her torso.

"I don't ever want to lose you again either Nicole."

"I know. I'm so so sorry times infinity." Waverly smashed their lips together in the middle of her apology not wanting to hear anymore. She had her wife in her arms again and she was there to stay. They continued to kiss for awhile before a thought came into Waverly's head.

"Baby, you're on birth control right?" Waverly pulled back to look in her wife's eyes.

"No." Waverly looked at her wife in shock.

"But I thought..." Nicole placed her fingers over her wife's lips.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I want you to fuck me and I want you to always cum inside me." Waverly looked at the intenseness in her wife's eyes and just nodded, her dick already starting to become hard with the admission.

"How do you want it baby?"

"I want to ride you." Nicole looked into Waverly's eyes as her pupils darkened with lust her dick rock hard now.

"Fuck baby you're so sexy." Nicole moved off of her lap and pulled her wife to the edge of the bed. leaving her in a seated position with her legs hanging off the side.

"I've missed being with you baby. It's been way to long. I love the way you fuck me. Your thick beautiful cock in my tight wet pussy. Fucking me senseless. You're deft fingers always knowing exactly how and where to touch me. That skilled tongue of yours licking me all over, tasting me everywhere. Those lips kissing me gently and then sucking on my clit hard like I like it." Nicole purred these words in Waverly's ears as she scraped her nails up and down her arms and sides eliciting goosebumps all over her skin. Her cock standing at attention ready and waiting for attention as Waverly was completely turned on with the way her wife was appreciating her.

Nicole bent down on her knees looking up at her wife with her lust filled eyes with a smirk on her face. Waverly was leaning back on her hands. Her toned stomach was heaving up and down as her breathing was was coming out rapidly. Nicole ran her hands down her wife's neck down her large breasts giving them a tight squeeze earning a moan from her wife as she scratched them down to the base of her cock grabbing a hold of it. Waverly just watched as her wife licked her lips before she licked her head swirling her tongue over the tip.

"Fuuuckkkkk." Waverly threw her head back momentarily getting lost in the feeling of her wife's tongue swirling over her head. She brought her head back up to see her wife watching her. Once she had her attention again she dropped her gaze so she could take her cock down her throat completely. Waverly felt like she was going to black out. She did happen to forget how good her wife was at giving head. She could feel her shaft go down her throat squeezing it as it went in. She placed her hands on the back of her wife's head as she continued to suck her dick. Her wife grabbed her balls and started to massage them as she wrapped her lips around the shaft and started to suck harder.

"Fuck baby I'm going to cum so hard if you keep that up." Nicole didn't move. Instead she started to go faster. Waverly couldn't help but push her wife's head down and thrust into her, fucking her face. "Fuck. Fuck. I'm going to. Fuck baby. I'm."  Before Waverly could finished Nicole pulled of her dick spit following her mouth. Waverly groaned. "Fuck baby. I'm so close. Why did you stop." Her nuts started to hurt she needed to come so bad.

"When I say." Nicole pushed Waverly down on the bed moving on top of her. "I want to play with you more" Waverly loved when her wife took control in the bedroom. It was the hottest thing in the world when Nicole was confident and in charge. She wished they had been having sex more. The lack of sex for many months is making it hard to =do edge play but she won't deny her wife anything right now. Nicole placed her wet pussy on Waverly's face resting her thighs on the side of her head. "I'm going to fuck your face and I don't want you to go easy on me you hear me." Nicole was pulling on Waverly's hair with a look of animalistic desire in her. Waverly knew what she meant by the request, it really had been to long since they were together. Waverly reached up and cupped her breasts as Nicole lowered her pussy on her mouth allowing Waverly to feast on her wet core.

She pinched and pulled at Nicole's nipples as she stuck her tongue inside of her massaging her walls. She loved the way her wife tasted. She was thick like honey yet sweet like vanilla. Waverly could eat her out for hours, Nicole's pussy was a delicatessen she was glad was always on the menu. Nicole was moaning letting her know how much she was enjoying the attention her wife was giving her. When she saw that her breasts were red and stiff she finally moved her hands down to her thighs to help shift her slightly so she could start sucking on her clit. Once in place she moved her right hand to her wife's entrance sticking two fingers in easily pumping in and out of her wife.

"Fuck yes. Yes. Just like that. So good. " Nicole was pulling on Waverly's hair with one hand and holding onto the mattress with the other. Waverly stuck another finger in pumping harder as her wife started to let out more expletives. When her wife's legs started to shake she reached her other hand around and stuck her index finger in her ass  going as deep inside as she could. "YESSS!! Waveerly!" She knew her wife loved being fucked in the ass so she kept pumping in and out working on every thing she could. When she felt her walls start to clench she stuck a second finger in her ass and her 4th finger in her pussy filling her completely. Nicole screamed her release as she came all over Waverly's face and neck as well as the mattress. Nicole had fallen forward trying to catch her breath. Waverly pulled her legs to bring her down towards her to hold her.

"You ok there beautiful." Waveryl kissed her wife's face.

"Mmmmm. Yeah. I haven't cum like that in awhile. Fuck I love you baby." Nicole swung on of her legs over Waverly's torso as she went in to kiss her wife tasting her juices all over her face. Nicole started to lick her face to grab her essence of Wavewrly's face earning a groan from her wife.

"You're so fucking hot babe."

"Yeah, you like when I'm a dirty girl." Nicole continued to lick her juices of her neck and face then sticking her tongue in her wife's mouth letting her suck her tongue.

"Fuck yes."

"Well do dirty girls get rewarded?" Nicole pulled back with a playful glint in her eye. She let her hand travel down to her wife's still hard cock  rubbing the tip with her thumb.

Waverly growled."Oh yeah. They definitely do."

Waverly sat up, turning her wife so that she faced away from her. "Dirty girl's get to sit in daddy's lap." Nicole smirked looking over her shoulder. She spread her legs wider then Waverly's centering her pussy over her wife's cock inching herself down on it. Both of them moaning at the delicious contact they each received. "What are you going to do for daddy dirty girl. Hmmmm." Waverly ran her hands up and down her wife's milky skin on her strong back loving this game they were playing.

"I'm going to ride you daddy. I'm going to ride you so hard like the dirty little whore I am."

"That's right." Waverly smacked her in the ass as hard as she could earning a moan from her wife. "Daddy doesn't like to wait. Fuck me. Fuck me like the whore you are. Let my big cock destroy your little tight pussy."

"Yes daddy. Just like you like it." Nicole started to move up and down on her wife's cock as Waverly brought her hands around to the front bringing Nicole flush to her body. She grabbed at her breasts squeezing at them hard pulling at her nipples. "Fuck Daddy. So good."

"That's my little whore. You like it to hurt don't you. You're a filthy little whore."

"Yes. Fuck yes daddy." Nicole started to pump quicker up and down Waverly's cock and Waverly met her with her own thrusts so she could hit inside her as deep as she could go. She always loved how wet Nicole's pussy would get, already primed from before, as her juices were running down her pelvis and dripping onto her balls. She moved one of her hand down to Nicole's clit and started to make circular movements as Nicole screamed out her orgasm.

"You're such a dirty whore coming before daddy. Such a naughty girl. Waverly started to pump hard into her wife as she was dazed getting through her orgasm. She moved one hand to her shoulder so she could pump in her hard.

"Fuck Daddy." Nicole's head had fallen back on Waverly's shoulder as she pounded inside of her. She moved her fingers off of her clit knowing she would be sensitive and moved it to her breast again this time squeezing it softly. Waverly wanted her to come one more time but she was getting close. Nicole's pussy was so wet and tight pulsing around her cock. She loved the feeling of her wife. The only sound in the room the obscene slurps of her juices as she pounds her mercilessly.

Nicole lifted her head finally. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Waverly. Fuck. Waverly!!!" Her wife reached back grabbing her head and hair as she had her next orgasm suddenly. Waverly was proud she could last as she was about to unload in her wife. "Fuck Waverly!!!"Her wife came again this time falling forward as Waverly grabbed her around her torso as she came inside of her falling forward on her wife's back herself. They both stayed like that coming down from their highs getting their breathing under control. Waverly pulled herself and Nicole back onto the bed turning them onto their sides. She snuggled into Nicole wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both drifted off to sleep completely sated.

\----

They woke up showered and ate finally sitting downstairs in the living room.

"So I guess this is the talk time right." Waverly said as she held Nicole in her arms as they snuggled in front of the fire. Nicole sighed.

"Yeah." Nicole got up from the comfort of her wife's arms to sit on the opposite side of the couch. "What I'm about to say isn't easy for me baby. It's actually something I've never told you or anyone. Well except my parents."

Waverly sat up and crossed her legs under herself. "Ok. You know I love you Nicole. I will always love you. No matter what. You can always tell me anything."Waverly went to reach for Nicole but Nicole retracted.

"Babe, just. Just let me get this out ok." Waverly nodded trying not to be hurt by her wife recoiling from her touch.

"Ok. Whatever you need."

Nicole sighed. "When I was younger I was dating this guy. It wasn't really serious and I don't even know why I kept dating him to be honest. He was good looking but I knew I didn't like him enough to stay. Anyway, we slept together a few times and I ended up pregnant. He found out and ghosted me immediately. I was terrified and didn't know what to do because I was still in high school. I was 17 and about to graduate and go to the University of Toronto for medical school. My entire future was on the line." Waverly saw a slew of emotions go across her wife's face as she told the story to her. She wanted to reach out and grab her and tell her its all ok, but sat there letting her get it all out like she needed her to.

"I terminated the pregnancy. I terminated it because my career came first. My job comes first." Nicole started to cry. "I don't want to fail another child because my career comes first." She said through sobs. Waverly couldn't resist this time and she grabbed her wife and brought her into her lap holding onto her rubbing her back kissing her cheek.

"Baby. We have had the best marriage. We've been together for 12 years. I've never felt like you've ever put your career above our marriage. Not once. Why do you feel like this about a baby?"

"I've already done it once. And babe you're an adult. A child is completely different. Our marriage wasn't perfect either. There were lots of fights when I dealt with my residency if you recall. There were plenty of strains in our marriage."

"Yeah and we got through them together. Because we love each other. That's what we do babe. We never give up. So why are you giving up on this?"

"I never really came to terms with what I did babe. I felt selfish for what I did.I know it was the right decision but I still felt really guilty. I felt like an asshole for the reason. So when you wanted kids I knew that I would still want my career. I'm 38 Waves. I know if we have kids it needs to be now. I just thought I would neglect them and be a shit mother and destroy their lives  by not being there for them." Nicole began to cry harder now.

"Shhhhh, babe. We have plenty of money. We can get help. We can have nanny's and tutors. Whatever they need."

"No! That's the thing, that's not the kind of parent I want to be. I want to be there for them."

"Nicole. I love you. Whatever it is, WE will figure this out. Together." Waverly lifted her wife's chin and looked into those sad brown doe eyes. "What I really need to know baby, is do you want to have a family. Do you want kids with me?"

"Of course I do. There's no one else in this world I would rather have a family with than you Waves. I'm sorry I made you feel that I didn't. It just terrifies me."

"Well I think I'm not the only one that needs therapy." Waverly tried to make a joke. Earning the stink eye form her wife. "Ok, too soon I see. Sorry. But really. Let's work through this together. Maybe get some outside help, but let's do this. Don't avoid your feelings or me anymore. I love you so much Nicole. I don't ever want to feel like I lost you again.

"Fuck Waves I feel like to worst person in the world for ever  doing that to you. I just felt so lost. Like I never could tell you. Like I couldn't be the person you needed me to be."

"Nicole I only need you to be you. I don't expect anything else form you. I love you for who you are. None of that's change and it never will honey. God babe, 12 years you think you would have figured that out. I fucking love you." Waverly kissed her wife deeply trying to show her just how much she means to her.

"I know. How can you ever forgive me?"

"I already did. I don't want to spend anymore time being upset. I want you in my arms so I can love you forever. I almost lost you and I never want to feel that again."

"Oh babe." Nicole kissed her wife with conviction. "All I could think was that if you were lost I could have had your child and you could have lived on. I was this bitch that was keeping that from the world. And somehow you still loved me. You have no idea how much I hated myself. God Waverly." Nicole started to cry again as she held onto her wife tightly.

"Shhhh. I'm done with this self-loathing. Like I said, we'll work throuhg this. Right now I just want to love you. Also, I wouldn't mind this whole baby making time too." Waverly pulled her wife back so they could look at one another as she smirked.

"Jesus babe. Way to be a dork." Nicole blushed as she smiled at her wife.

"You married me, so you must love it."

"I do. I really really do." They kissed each other on the couch until it became steamier. Waverly picked her wife up and carried her to the bedroom to start on healing their hearts and starting their family.

Waverly found her way home to her self and her wife found her way home back to her heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not doing an abortion warning but it would have basically ruined the story before you read it. So I apologize for that. I am pro choice, but that doesn't mean its an easy one. It's not really the main point of the story nor did I want to make it, but it came to me in the middle of writing this so I added it in.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
